Sk8r Boi
by kakes
Summary: Bella's always been the rich, popular girl who gets everything she wants. Everything seems perfect, until punk Edward Cullen comes around and shows her what its like to really live. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

It was my first day back at Forks High, I had had an amazing summer in Phoenix, and now I was back at the rainiest place in the country. At least I had my friends.

"OMG!!! Bella, you look amazing!!!" My best friend Jessica shrieked when she saw me. I was wearing new skinny jeans, new Uggs, a new bright pink American Eagle top, A new North Face, and getting out of my brand new red convertible (courtesy of daddy dearest).

"I know right. You look amazing too." I said half heartedly. She did look good, but not nearly as good as I did. See I was the #1 A-list girl. Most popular girl in school, and the prettiest. I was damn proud of that title.

"So how was your summer?" Jess asked

"Oh you know same old. Shopping, beach days, hot guys drooling over me."

"Haha. Man it wasn't much fun here." She looked sad.

"Like it ever is." I started walking in to the school. I was immediately bombarded by a million Hi's. I just kept walking, looking for someone on at least a B-list level to talk to, Jess trailing close behind. It wasn't until lunch that my life was flipped upside-down.

I was sitting with my usual, A-list friends, talking about the usual A-list things, and eating an A-list lunch (or rather not eating at all). As good as my life was (and trust me it is good), I was just so bored all the time. There had to be more right? As far as I was concerned, wrong. Then I saw _him_, He was tall, muscular, Had amazing hair that was a weird, bronze shade, and was hidden under a hat, he was pale, and above all ridiculously hot!!

"Who is he?" I asked Jess. She followed my gaze then quickly looked down.

"Um, that's Edward Cullen, he moved here while you were in Phoenix"

"He's…" I struggled for the right word to describe him.

"A total loser." Jess said. A Loser? Please, she obviously got rejected him.

"When did he turn you down?" I halfway joked.

"As if I would even go there." She stuck her nose in the air, the official sign of the snob.

"Ummm, why not?"

"Ummm look at what he's wearing Bella." Oh now I got it. He was wearing baggy ripped jeans, a big no, no for us. He was also wearing one of those lame punk, emo bands that we hated, totally not my type.

"Oh I get it."

"One more thing…" I was still staring at him as he sat at his table. He was sitting with his punk family, all wearing similar ripped jeans, and t shirts. There were 2 boys, one was blonde and the other had brown hair, and 2 girls, one had spiky brown hair, the other…

"Omigod!" She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, She had blonde hair, she was average height, skinny, she had the type of body that by just looking on it will make you develop an eating disorder. For the first time in my life I was jealous.

"Yeah, she's pretty, huh?" Mike said. He was a popular boy, but also kind of a pervert. "We should ask her to sit with us."

"You know what? I think I will." I gave Jessica a sly smile and strode over to their table. I sat right down next to that Edward boy. "Hi there, you're the new kids right?" They looked at me like I had a third head, it was Edward who answered me

"Yes I'm Edward, That's Emmett, Jasper," he said, pointing at the boy with brown hair then the blonde boy. "Alice" He pointed to the spiky haired girl. "And that's Rosalie." Rosalie. Even her name was pretty.

"So, are you all related?"

"Rosalie and Jasper are, the rest of us were adopted."

"Oh, that's cool… I'm Bella. Rosalie?" her head snapped up and she glared at me, for a split second, I was scared. "We…well Mike was wondering if you'd like to sit with us, you are all welcome of course." Edward was about to say something when Rosalie quickly answered

"No, we're good."

"Oh… okay. I guess I'll see you all later." I walked away. Feeling somewhat rejected, today was a day of firsts alright. I sat back down at my own table. That Rosalie was a real bitch. I would show her who the boss around here is. Mike looked at me hopefully

"Well…?"

"You wouldn't like her." That was all I said, and I used my "no more questions" tone and our table was silent. Yeah it was good to be queen.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

In case you haven't noticed, I am by no means the nicest person in the school. So this afternoon was a pretty normal, for me. I was doing all my two favorite things, shopping and gossiping.

"Omg, is that really true?"

"Do I lie?" I asked, though I did, a lot.

"No" Jess said

"Okay your turn. You got any good gossip?"

"Alright, umm, there's … Oh I know, there's a rumor going around that Lauren is cheating on her boyfriend, with the entire soccer team." She laughed. I didn't.

"Yeah, I know, I'm the one who started that rumor." I said in my snobby tone.

"Oh."

"Okay my turn again. Let's see, alright you know that new girl, Rosalie?"

"Duh."

"Okay, I saw her making out with Tyler in the broom closet the other day, and she's dating that Emmett boy. Can you say slut!"

"No way! Tyler?! Isn't he going out with Angela?"

"Uh- huh." The whole thing was a total lie. She was way out of Tyler's league, not that he didn't try, which is what makes the gossip so believable. "So you need to spread this around like the freakin' plague, got it?" Jessica was always good at spreading good gossip, which was one of the only reasons I kept her around.

"I guess so. Why?"

"Because she has no right coming here and taking other people's boyfriends?"

"Okay" She didn't look like she wanted to though.

"What are you waiting for, go!" And she ran off, leaving me to smile at my brilliant, evil plan.

…

EPOV

"Rose answer the question. Is it true?" Emmett yelled

"No Emmett, I have no idea why anyone would lie like that?" Rosalie cried, apparently there was a rumor going around that she was kissing some boy named Tyler, in the broom closet at school.

"That's my point, why _would_ anyone say that unless it's true?" Emmett argued.

"I don't _know_. I swear on my life that I didn't." that was something, Rosalie was pretty stuck up, and her life was always more important than anything. I didn't want to hear about rumors, and their issues. I tried to think about something else. Then my mind found it, that girl, Bella. She was beautiful. She was obviously rich and popular, those were shallow things and I knew it, but that was all I knew about her. When she had come over I tried to talk about her, though she was not interested in me. I was not her type. Prep and punk. Two different stereotypes that were two different worlds apart. My family would never approve, nor would her friends. And of course there was the small fact that I was a nobody to her. I sighed, and there was a knock on the door.

"It's Alice, can I come in?"

"Yeah" She came in and sat down on my couch.

"So, you know what that's all about?" She asked, and on cue there was a yelled profanity by Emmett, then Rosalie.

"I don't know someone spread a rumor that Rosalie was making out with that Tyler kid."

"Eww, he's such a prep. I was just gonna go to Hot Topic. Want to come?"

"Yeah. Anything to get away from those two."

"Oh you know them. They'll keep fighting for about an hour, then…" She trailed off and we shivered.

"Okay so we'll have to stay out for a few hours, grab your skateboard, we'll hit the skate park after."

"Cool." Alice said. A few years ago Alice would have squealed, _she_ used to be the biggest prep, until she and Jasper eloped a while ago, and she went rebel with the rest of us. It was a real shock, not the eloping part, they were madly in love the moment they met back in Alaska, they still lived with us, as did Emmett and Rose. I was by myself, always would be, as far as I was concerned. Then my mind wandered back to that Bella girl. _Stop, she is _not_ your type!_ Oh well, time to shop with Alice. This should be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in while. **_

_**Just so everyone knows, these are stereo types that I don't necessarily believe in, so don't be offended if any of the characters sound like anyone. So without further ado…**_

BPOV

It was in drama class that I started day-dreaming about Edward Cullen. I didn't want to it just sort of happened. I imagined kissing him, going out with him, anything at all was good as long as it was _with him._

"Earth to Bella." Jessica said waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"I was asking who you were going to the dance with."

"Oh, I don't know." I had already been asked by my not-so-secret admirers. All 52 of them.

"How do you not know? Bella it's next week."

"Yeah, I have options Jess." I said, aggravated.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you want to go to some boutiques and look for some dresses today."

"Sounds fun." I said, distracted. Mike sat down next to Jessica. I sat alone; no way was I letting some loser who had the guts to approach me sit next to me.

Just then Edward walked in. Since it was just his second day, he hadn't had this class yet. He walked up our teacher.

"Mr. Cullen, why don't you sit next to … Ms. Swan?" Mr. Fret said. Edward nodded and put his books down next to mine. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, and got lost in his dreamy green eyes. Ugh, _why _did he have to be a skater punk?

"Now to continue our discussion of Romeo and Juliet…" the teacher started, I didn't need to listen I had read this book a million times. It was the one of the only thing I had ever read that didn't have fashion and juicy gossip on it. I zoned out and stared at Edward, looking away whenever he looked at me. I had never felt so nervous around a guy before. I had never felt this nervous around _anyone_ before.

"Ms. Swan?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you think that, even though their family was against them being together, they chose be to anyway?"

"Well, I don't know that it was really a choice. I mean, they loved each other it was more like a need. When they realized they loved each other, they knew they couldn't be apart. No matter what anyone said, they loved each other and that's all they needed." I answered. If life were really like that it would be so much easier, but it's not.

"Well put Mrs. Swan. I'm glad you read the book."

"You actually read it?" Jessica whispered

"Well, my mom said that if I get another F in English she would take my credit card away." I lied smoothly. No way did I want to be known as someone who actually _read._ That would be bad for the reputation. Next to me, Edward chuckled once, quietly.

"Oh, that sucks." Jess said solemnly.

"Yeah." I took out a piece of paper and began scribbling the words that couldn't be said aloud, god forbid the teacher ever heard them.. I passed it to Jessica. Only instead of hearing Jessica's usual cackle I heard the sound of someone clearing their thought. I turned around to see Mr. Fret with the note in his hands.

"Do you have something you'd like to share with the class Mrs. Swan." I shook my head. "Do you want to read it or should I?" He asked quietly. I held out my hand.

"Could Brittany look like more of a Slut? That mini skirt is more microscopic than her non-existent boobs-"

"That's enough Ms. Swan. I'll see you and Ms. Stanley in detention." I heard snickers and looked at Brittany. She was pulled her skirt down self-consciously, and crossing her arms over her chest. Whatever.

I sat down. I looked at Edward and he rolled his eyes. The bell rang and I tried to start a conversation with Edward, but he just walked away. Why did that make my stomach crunch up? Why did I feel so rejected? I needed to get out of there fast.

_**Okay that wasn't a great chapter, and it was kinda short, but it's leading up to the next couple chapters, which will hopefully be good. Okay? Review! Tell me what you think.**_


	4. sorry guys

**I just want to let all of you know that I have not given up on writing. **

**I'm really sorry it's been so long since I last wrote, but I'm going through a lot right now. So please don't hate me.**

**I promise that as soon as inspiration hits me I will write, but until then just know that I have not given up. **

**Again I'm so sorry. **

**~Kakes**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I was in desperate need of alone time, so I got in my pretty car and drove to Port Angeles. I usually went here when I need to clear my head. I never told anyone, but being there always reminded me of one of the few happy memories I have from my childhood.

I know what you're thinking. Poor little rich girl, and I'm not disagreeing with you. I have a pretty amazing life. I get pretty much whatever I want. Except for one thing:

Love.

My mom was pregnant with me when she was only seventeen. My dad, being the honorable man he is, proposed. And my mother, being desperate said yes. A quick trip to Vegas, a few vows, and nine months later there I was. Then when I was nine my mother up and left for Arizona. I still get the birthday cards and e-mails. And I get to visit her once a year, but even when I do she so preoccupied with her new hubby that its like I'm not even there, so I tend to stay out of the house.

As for my dad, well I'd like to tell you that we're close, but I'd be lying.

When my parents were together they used to take me to Port Angeles for dinner and a movie on my birthday. We were poor back then so this was a pretty big deal. They would go all out buying me acute outfit and a new pair of shoes. I felt like the most special girl in the whole world.

Things are so different now. I felt a tear run down my face. No, I am Bella Swan and I am perfect. No one, _no one_ makes me cry.

I pulled in to an empty parking lot. It was dark and I needed some fresh night air to clear my mind. Grabbed my purse and locked my door and then started walking. I looked up at the night sky and saw the pretty stars and I thought about Edwards eyes. _Stop it Bella. You are SO out of his league _

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, loving the quiet. Suddenly I heard footsteps. I looked around but I didn't see anyone. I assumed I was just being paranoid and started walking back to my car. Just as I unlocked the doors I was grabbed around the midriff and something cold was held against my temple

"_Don't say a word._" A cruel, deep voice whispered. It took everything I had not to faint. The man thrust me away from him. I fell to the ground and pointed a gun at me. "Give me the purse princess." He said.

I did as he told me and gave him my purse. I tried to stand up but the man slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground again, only this time as I fell there was a sickening crack when my head hit the pavement. My head felt wet and it started to get darker. The last thing I saw was the figure running away.

...

I was in a meadow. There were pretty flowers everywhere. I reached over to pick one so I could smell it up close but a hand reached out from behind me and grabbed my hand. Startled I whiled aroundand looked up to see none other than Edward Cullen holding out a beautiful rose. Took it and held it against my heart and he leaned down and kissed me square on the lips.

"Bella! Are you alright?" I heard a voice call. I opened up my eyes slowly and saw Edward standing above me.

"Ed-Edward?" I said groggily. He looked suddenly relieved.

"Thank god. Bella, I've already called an ambulance. They're on the way." He pressed a towel against my head. I yelped at the pain. "Sorry."

"It's ok." I said. The darkness started closing in again.

"Bella, I need you to stay awake. Just until the ambulance gets here, ok?" He said, sounding very worried.

"Promise you'll stay with me?" I mumbled, at first I thought he hadn't heard me, but the he nodded.

"Of course." He said.

I heard sirens, softly at first then louder and louder. They made my head hurt. Someone put somebig bulky thing on my neck, if I wasn't so out of it I would have been embarrassed. I was lifted up and placed on a stretcher and taken into the ambulance. I went in and out of consciousness, but Edward held my hand the entire ride to the hospital.

Edward wasn't allowed into the emergency room, but that was okay, because shortly after I was in there I passed out again.

…

I woke up to a completely white hospital room. I was all alone and I couldn't really remember how I got there. All I remembered were the stars of Port Angeles. I heard bickering out in the hall.

"When is she going to wake up Carlisle." A familiar voice whispered.

"I can't be sure of that. It could be in a week, a year…maybe never. It was a pretty serious head injury Edward." A not so familiar voice answered.

_Edward! _It suddenly came rushing back to me. The man in the parking lot, the cracking sound, Edward.

Edward and a blonde man walked into my room. Edward was wearing a black tight t-shirt, and skinny jeans.

"Oh. Bella thank god you're awake." He said rushing to my side. He was so close that I could smell him. He smelled like happiness. I self consciously reached to play with my hair and I felt a bandage around my forehead. I gasped.

"I'm Doctor Cullen, but please call me Carlisle. You had us scared for a while there Isabella."

"Bella." I corrected hastily.

"Right, sorry. Bella, do you remember what happened that night?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, do you mind if we talk about this later though. I'm a little…" I waved my hand around, trying to explain my emotions.

"Of course. If you'll excuse me I should let your parents know that you're alright." And with that he walked out of the room. I tried to sit up but suddenly felt very dizzy and plopped back down into lying down position.

"Do you need anything, water, food…?" Edward asked. What a sweetie.

"Can you get me a mirror?" I needed to inspect the damage. Edward laughed, but handed me a round heavy mirror.

I all but screamed in horror at my reflection.

My face was bruised and scratched up. My hair, what was left of it was greasy and tangled. I looked like something out of a horror movie.

"They had to cut some hair off, you know, for the stitches." Edward said, as if reading my mind.

"Ugh I'm hideous!" I shrieked.

"No you're not. You're beautiful." Edward said, his voice was so intense that my breath caught in my throat. Edward blushed. I looked at the TV that was turned on mute on the wall. My eye immediately caught the date.

"How- How long was I asleep for?" I asked Edward

"Nearly a week I think. You're lucky though, usually people with your kind of head injury are in a coma for much longer." He said, as if that were going to cheer me up. I took a deep breath and examined the room again. There were thousands of flowers and get well soon bears, card and balloons. Many of which were from people I didn't even know. Good to know I was missed.

"Is my dad here?" I asked, as soon as I said it I wished I had taken it back. The look on Edwards face was a look I never got: Pity. Poor little rich girl, her own parents don't come to check on her.

"We called your dad, he was in Japan on some business trip, and your mom's husband broke an arm or something so she couldn't make it. I'm sorry Bella, but you're housekeeper was here for a while, she brought over some clothes and stuff." Edward said, sounding heartbroken for me.

"It's…fine." I said finally. Then, to my utter humiliation, I burst into tears.

"Shhh, Bella. Its okay." Edward soothed.

"No its not. My own parents were too busy to visit me in the freaking hospital! I was in a coma for gods sake. Don't I matter to anyone?" I yelled between sobs. I continued to cry and Edward stood there and held my hand. Speaking soft, soothing words to me.

After a while he looked at me, his piercing eyes bright and he said, "You matter to me." Then he bent down and kissed me. I was too shocked to react so he must have taken that as something else, because he pulled away quickly. "I'm so sorry… I don't know what came over me. I should leave."

I was still to shocked to speak and it wasn't until after he was out of earshot until I whispered "I love you."


End file.
